Toppo
]]}} Dragon Ball Super chapter 29 Dragon Ball Super episode 125 |eng = Top |universe = 11th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Ray Hurd |japanese = |abridger = |team = Pride Troopers |team2 = 11th Universe |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers Bodyguard Hakaishin Candidate |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor =Vermoud |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 28 |anime debut = DBS078 |movie debut = |arc = Universe Survival Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips * Justice Crusher * Justice Flash * Justice Punch * Justice Rear Naked Choke * Justice Tornado * Kiai Cannon * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Stardust Pulverizer * Toppo: Hakaishin Mode |tools = }} is the leader of the Pride Troopers, who is being trained by Vermoud to succeed him as Hakaishin of the 11th Universe.Dragon Ball chapter 28 Personality Toppa is a respectful individual towards the gods, who finds actions such as placing them in harm disrespectful.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 Despite this view, he prioritises justice and the idea of above it, as much so as to disrupt the gods gathering to accomplish, which he acknowledges to also be a disrespectful act. He is notably a hammy individual, who considers the 11th Universe as being brave and beautiful.Dragon Ball Super episode 81 After being ambushed by Freeza during his and Lapis' beam clash, Toppo abandoned his sense of justice and powers up to his God of Destruction-esque mode, becoming ruthless towards his opponents, but at the same time still begrudgingly abide by the Tournament rules. He returned to his normal self after being defeated by Vegeta. In the manga, Toppo's personality is far more subdued, dialing back the ham in favor of more honorable persona. He exhibits no animosity towards Gokū, nor does he display the typical behavior seen in the Pride Troopers of the anime. He does, however, appear to have a dislike for those who waste his time, and has a great deal of respect for his teacher, Vermoud.Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, pps. 21-22, 32, 34-35 Toppo is shown to rather be patient, at least with Jiren. He considers Jiren to be a dear friend, but rarely has an opportunity to display that friendship since Jiren has always been independent and is the most powerful warrior of the 11th universe, even though Jiren berated Toppo on at least one occasion. However, after Goku reached through Jiren, Toppo finally is able to begin showing his friendship with Jiren, with him noting that while Jiren has always been a lone wolf, when he stood up again, it was due to him trying to live up to the hopes of his comrades and hence even without realizing it, Jiren has built a bond with the other Pride Troopers and hence offering Jiren to train harder to win against Goku and Vegeta next time. Appearance Toppo is a large man, who has orange skin, yellow eyes, bulging veins on his head, pointy ears and a noticeably large white moustache. Being a Pride Trooper, he wears their uniform which is a red and black jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. Abilities Toppo is an exceptionally powerful veteran''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 125 warrior of the 11th Universe, with enough capability to be recognized as the second strongest mortal of his respective universe,Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, page 44 also possessing such ability that Toppo is considered a candidate to become the next Hakaishin.Dragon Ball Super Character ListDragon Ball Super episode 125 A warrior conditioned for combat, Toppo displayed enough ability to be selected as a bodyguard for Kai. Toppo's performance in the Tournament of Power shocked individuals, demonstrating feats such as withstanding Son Gohan's Kamehameha without showing injury,Dragon Ball Super episode 122 and displayed optimal capability against the tournament's strongest warriors; including Vegeta, Freeza and Son Gokū, defeating only two of latter, surviving to last two remaining warriors of his respective universe. From training with Vermoud, Toppo gained the ability to use [[God ki|god ki]], allowing him to not be sensed by mortals.Dragon Ball Super chapter 29, page 34 In the manga, the state Toppo takes after activating his godly ki is called Aura of a God. After activating his godly ki, Toppo's power increases to a whole other level from what it was before. During the Zen Exhibition Match, this power allowed him to fight on par with Super Saiyan God Goku and even defeat him in his Completed Super Saiyan Blue form, though the latter was said to have dropped his guard (not used his full power in the Viz translation). Transformations Hakaishin Mode Giving into his Hakaishin power and transforming, Toppo's physical strength extraordinarily increases, as well as his Ki Manipulation Techniques, which become strong enough to shatter Barriers. While using Energy of Destruction, Toppo can launch it as an orb to destroy or greatly injure a target, which is stronger than Sidra's, as well as surrounding himself with it to protect himself from attacks.Dragon Ball Super episode 125 Intelligence Toppo as the leader of the Pride Troopers, has skill in leading and directing his forces against the forces of evil. As a fighter he is a master grappler with a great deal of experience, as well as skilled in hand-hand. He is very observant as he acknowledged Hit as no ordinary fighter, read Android 17 attacks easily, and understood that he would have to deal with the latter quickly because of the infinite ki. Part IV Universe Survival Arc When Kai's attendance was required at the Zen Exhibition Match, the Kaiōshin brought Toppo as his bodyguard to the event, where the two alongside Vermoud and Marcarita watch the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other. During Majin Boo and Basil's fight, he protects the others and himself from one of Basil's attacks, and comments that it's a disrespect to the gods.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 From observing Gokū actions, Toppo decides to speak to the Saiyan, and excuses himself as he confronts him in the ring. Upon meeting Gokū, Toppo challenges him, and declares he will defeat him if he bears evil intent. After Zen'ō approves the match, Toppo begins fighting and overwhelming Gokū until he uses Super Saiyan Blue. When Gokū damages Toppo's uniform with his Kamehameha, Toppo takes it as an insult to his pride, to which he prepares to show the Saiyan true justice. As he powers up, the Grand Priest stops the match in the case Toppo or Gokū die and ruin the upcoming Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super episode 82 Gokū approaches Toppo to thank him for a good fight and compliments his strength however, Toppo shrugs off Gokū's thanks by stating that there is a friend of his that would be even stronger than him: Jiren. Universe Survival Arc (manga) Toppo accompanies the fellows Gods of the 11th Universe, where Kai, Vermoud and Marcarita report to the Grand Priest. The role of Toppo as a candidate as a Hakaishin, requires him to be there as a representative of the 11th Universe. After a long-fought battle between the other Hakaishin, Toppo is requested to battle against Gokū, another mortal who also ventured from his respective universe for arranging of the Tournament of Power. Toppo accepts the bout and prepares to fight against Gokū. List of Battles *Son Gokū versus Toppo *Pride Troopers versus Drakiyan and Aragney *Pride Troopers versus Crab Monster *Toppo versus Basil *Otta Magetta versus Toppo *Mulithim versus Toppo *Son Gokū versus Toppo (skirmish) *Dispo and Toppo versus the Second Universe *Toppo versus Cabba *Son Gokū versus the Eleventh Universe *Eleventh Universe versus the Third Universe *Vegeta versus Toppo *Gohan and No. 17 versus Toppo *Freeza versus Toppo }} Creation and Conception According to an interview, Toppo was designed by Akira Toriyama. He inherited the personality traits originally intended for Jiren — his talkative nature. Additionally, Toppo's status as a Hakaishin candidate was in Toriyama's draft for the Tournament of Power arc.Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *His name is likely an anagram of the English word for . *Toppo alongside Gokū, are the only two known characters considered to succeed a Hakaishin. Quotes *(To Son Gokū, about his ideal) *(To Son Gokū) *(To Son Gokū, about his ideal) References Navigation Category:Pride Troopers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power